La luna de plata
thumb Casi un año antes de que tuviera lugar la extraña aventura del Vampiro Dorado, su protagonista (Brais, aquel adolescente gallego que se creía el Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI) ya había tenido que ayudar a una dama en apuros a resolver un asunto bastante misterioso. Entonces Brais sólo era un alumno de la ESO como tantos otros, y aún no había tenido tiempo de vivir una verdadera aventura… hasta que un día de junio, poco antes del inicio de las vacaciones estivales, fue abordado por Bea Medeiros al salir del instituto. Brais y Bea estaban en el mismo curso, pero en aulas diferentes, y en aquella época él todavía no la conocía muy bien. En realidad, muy pocas personas conocían íntimamente a Bea, quien, además de llevar poco tiempo viviendo en la ciudad, parecía ser una chica un tanto reservada. Según se decía, era huérfana desde la primera infancia y había vivido durante casi toda su niñez con su abuelo paterno, el profesor Elías Medeiros, que era descendiente de hidalgos y tenía un caserón en un pueblo de las montañas. Luego, don Elías había fallecido y su nieta había sido adoptada por unos tíos que residían en las afueras de la ciudad. Se había matriculado en el instituto cuando el curso ya estaba bastante avanzado, pero era muy aplicada y no había tenido problemas para aprobar todo en junio. Bea era una niña bastante guapa, de cuerpo esbelto, cabellos castaños, ojos azules y expresión agradable. Aunque no le faltaban admiradores, apenas había mostrado interés en hacer amistades masculinas. Por el contrario, se llevaba bien con ciertas chicas de su clase, especialmente con Isa Castaño, que ya entonces era el amor platónico de Brais. Aquel día, nuestro amigo se quedó muy sorprendido cuando recibió un cordial saludo de la misteriosa y casi desconocida Bea: -Hola, Brais. ¿Puedo hablar contigo de un asuntito, de paso que caminamos? El se quedó rojo como un tomate maduro, pero acertó la tartamudear una respuesta casi inaudible, que Bea tomó por un sí. Tras varias observaciones triviales sobre los últimos exámenes y la cercanía de las vacaciones (observaciones hechas exclusivamente por Bea, pues su presunto interlocutor todavía no había sido capaz de articular dos palabras sucesivas), esta puso cara seria y decidió pasar a otros asuntos, tras comprobar que no había nadie en las proximidades: -Mira, no te voy a andar con más rodeos: creo que tú eres muy amigo de las historias de misterio… y yo tengo una muy misteriosa en las manos. Se quieres escucharla, creo que… podríamos hacer algo juntos… quiero decir, a ver si podemos solucionar el asunto entre los dos. Pero sólo se tú quieres, claro. Esta vez Brais sí habló con claridad y determinación, aunque más interesado por los hermosos ojos de Bea que por la historia que estaba a punto de escuchar: -Si te puedo ayudar en cualquier cosa, estaré encantado de hacerlo. Aliviada por la amable respuesta del Brais y por la comprobación de que él también sabía emplear adecuadamente el lenguaje verbal, Bea adornó su bello rostro con una dulce sonrisa y empezó a contar su historia, siempre en voz baja, aunque no había nadie cerca: -Esto empezó hace varios meses, cuando murió mi abuelo. Unos días después de los funerales, cuando yo ya estaba preparada para venir aquí con mis tíos, don Antonio Murado, el abogado de la familia, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo a solas. Yo quedé muy extrañada, pues no sabía de qué iba la cosa… y, realmente, el señor Murado tampoco sabía mucho. Se limitó a darme un papel que, según ciertas instrucciones confidenciales que le había dado mi abuelo, tenía que pasar directamente a mis manos inmediatamente después de su muerte. Don Antonio no me quiso decir nada más sobre el asunto y se marchó de la casa, dejándome allí sola, con el papel en la mano y, supongo, cara de tonta. No es que fuera un testamento secreto ni nada por el estilo, sino un folio normal, casi totalmente en blanco. Lo único que se veía en él era el dibujo de un racimo de uvas. Eso me hizo pensar en una estatua que había en nuestro jardín y que representaba a Baco, el dios del vino, montado sobre un leopardo. Luego, cuando tuve un rato libre, me acerqué a esa estatua para echar un vistazo y vi que cerca del pedestal las hierbas no eran tan altas como en otras partes. Pensé que eso podía ser porque alguien había andado allí removiendo la tierra para esconder algo, y empecé a cavar con una pala que le cogí prestada al jardinero (sin pedirle permiso, claro). Entonces encontré un objeto pequeño, envuelto en una tela impermeable. Era una especie de medallita de plata, blanca y redonda como la luna llena… y con unos signos grabados que no supe descifrar. También había allí un sobre grande. Lo abrí y vi que había dentro varios folios, grapados y doblados varias veces. Estos no tenían ningún dibujo, sino un texto escrito a mano, con la letra de mi abuelo. -¿Y qué ponía en el texto? -Lo leí de principio a fin aquella noche y luego lo dejé bien guardado en mi cuarto, para que nadie más lo leyera. Me lo sé de memoria, así que ahora vas a saber lo que contenía el mensaje de mi abuelo. Era básicamente una narración y, dejando aparte varias notas anexas, contaba lo siguiente: “MARÍA CÁRDENAS (relato póstumo del profesor Elías Medeiros) ---- Mi querida Beatriz: Cuando estés leyendo estas palabras, trazadas por mi mano en los últimos días de mi vida, yo ya no estaré contigo bajo una forma de carne y hueso, pero puedes contar con que siempre te seguiré queriendo, desde el sitio que Dios me haya reservado en los dominios de la Muerte. Te voy a contar una historia extraña y verídica, que tuvo lugar cuando yo todavía era joven. En aquella época yo era muy aficionado a la arqueología y, aunque normalmente trabajaba como profesor en la facultad de Historia de la Universidad de Santiago, aprovechaba los períodos vacacionales para viajar por el mundo en la búsqueda de hallazgos interesantes, y quizás también de aventuras como las que solía leer en las novelas de Julio Verne (claro, en aquellos tiempos todavía no existía Indiana Jones para usarlo como referente). Lo cierto es que en mis viajes a países exóticos pude encontrar ambas cosas, pero sólo en un caso estuve a punto de encontrar también la muerte. Y eso mismo es lo que te quiero contar aquí. Fue durante lo verano del año 19…, en el corazón de México, donde yo estaba colaborando con arqueólogos profesionales de varios países en la búsqueda de reliquias aztecas. Poco antes de mi llegada, un seísmo muy fuerte había azotado la región, y sus habitantes, en su mayoría pobres labradores de raza india, habían visto impotentes cómo sus cosechas habían sido devastadas por los temblores de tierra, de suerte que en el campo había muchos casos de hambre, especialmente en las aldeas lejanas de la sierra, donde la ayuda humanitaria llegaba tarde mal y muchas veces nunca. Desesperados por la miseria, aquellos desdichados habían llegado a secuestrar visitantes extranjeros para pedir dinero por su rescate a sus familias o a las embajadas, y yo mismo fui secuestrado cierto atardecer, cuando estaba paseando solo por las oscuras calles de la villa donde me alojaba. De pronto unos hombres con pinta de indios salieron de una casa que parecía abandonada, se echaron sobre mí como fieras famélicas y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me hicieron aspirar una droga que me dejó sumido en la más absoluta de las inconsciencias. Cuando desperté, me encontraba tumbado sobre un catre, en el interior de una casa pequeña de adobe, como las que solían construir las tribus de la sierra. Como la puerta, por supuesto, estaba cerrada, tuve que mirar por la única ventana del edificio para saber adónde había ido a parar. Aparentemente, estaba en una de las pobres aldeas de la montaña, habitada únicamente por indios de aspecto muy pobre. Pronto comprendí que aquellas gentes, a pesar de que no eran malas personas, estaban pasando muchas necesidades y que no me soltarían hasta haber obtenido algún dinero por mi liberación. Yo, en su situación, hubiera actuado igual, así que no tenía razones para odiarlos. Por otra parte, no sabía con quién se pondrían en contacto para tratar las condiciones de mi rescate, y, cuando se lo pregunté, con la mayor educación posible, a un indio que me trajo agua y comida, este me miró con frialdad, sin decir ni mu, y acarició de una manera muy elocuente el mango del cuchillo que le colgaba de la cintura. Comprendí que no sería prudente hacer muchas preguntas y que sólo podía esperar que aquella gente fuera lo suficientemente razonable como para mantenerme con vida me tuvieran en su poder. Durante varios días de reclusión, mi única distracción fue mirar por la ventana y estudiar a las gentes del poblado. Sólo me llamó la atención de forma especial una niña, que, aun siendo de raza indiscutiblemente indígena, no parecía de la misma etnia que los demás. Yo le atribuí unos doce años, pero quizás fueran menos, dada la precocidad de los niños que viven en los trópicos. A pesar de estar ya algo estropeado por el hambre y las duras condiciones de vida, su cuerpo era esbelto y bien proporcionado, mientras que su rostro, al menos desde un punto de vista europeo, parecía mucho más fino y bello de lo normal en las muchachas indias. Yo la vi a menudo cerca de mi prisión, pues, aparentemente, tenía la labor de llevarles agua y comida a los guardias que me custodiaban. Por cierto que estos parecían tratarla con cierta frialdad, como si ella no fuera realmente de los suyos. Una noche muy oscura, mi sueño, que en tales circunstancias no podía ser demasiado tranquilo, fue interrumpido repentinamente por una especie de silbido. Desperté y vi a mi lado a aquella misma niña. Su rostro, mal iluminado por la antorcha que ella llevaba en su mano derecha, me pareció tan pálido que en un primero momento pensé que me había visitado una fantasma y estuve a punto de chillar de miedo. Pero la muchacha me pidió silencio, llevando un dedo a los labios, y entonces vi, pasmado por la sorpresa, que la puerta estaba abierta y que no había guardias a la vista. Ella me dijo, hablando en perfecto castellano, aunque con un acento algo extraño: -No chilles, por favor, que yo quiero ser tu amiga. Me llamo María Cárdenas y te voy a ayudar a huir. Esta noche les llevé comida drogada a los guardias y no despertarán hasta el amanecer. Pero debemos marcharnos ya de este pueblo, pues llevará tiempo llegar a un lugar seguro. Aquella parecía una oportunidad única, pero yo no quería marcharme sin antes saber algo más de mi imprevista salvadora: -Pero… ¿por qué me ayudas? -¿Y por qué no? Desde que estás en esta tierra nunca le has hecho mal a nadie y no es justo que te retengan contra tu voluntad. -Pero si los otros se enteran de que me has ayudado, ¿qué será de ti? -Bah, no les dejaré que me hagan nada. En todo caso, ya tenía ganas de marcharme de esta aldea. Ellos me tratan como si yo fuera su esclava y quieren venderme a un tratante, para que me lleve a los Estados Unidos y me haga acostarme con hombres a cambio de dinero. Pero yo prefiero vivir en la montaña, como un animal salvaje, antes que dejar que los hombres de este pueblo o de cualquier otro sitio decidan cómo ha de ser mi vida. -Pero… ¿cómo puede ser tan ruin contigo tu propia gente? -Ellos no son mi gente. Mis ancestros vivían aquí hace mucho tiempo, antes de que llegaran los demás indios y los hombres blancos. Eran orgullosos, valientes y muy fuertes, pero las epidemias traídas por los extranjeros y el hambre provocada por la cólera de la Terra acabaron con todos ellos, de suerte que ahora sólo quedo yo. Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo. Pero los antiguos dioses me enseñan muchas cosas cuando sueño y gracias a ellos conozco el pasado de mi pueblo. Puedo recordar cosas que pasaron muchísimo antes de que yo naciera, incluso vi en mis sueños la tierra sin nombre donde vivía mi gente antes de que la arrasara el mar. También vi cómo mi raza se estableció en estas montañas y mezcló su sangre con la gente que tenía el color del cobre, hasta que nuestro linaje perdió sus trazas originales y acabó teniendo también el color del cobre. Todo esto pasó mucho antes de la llegada de los blancos, cuando el pueblo nahua todavía era joven… pero ahora eso no importa, lo más urgente es huir antes de que alguien despierte. Si conseguimos llegar a la selva, no nos perseguirán, pues ellos no conocen sus secretos como yo y por eso le tienen miedo. Pese a que la situación parecía un tanto extraña, decidí seguir sus indicaciones. Guiado por ella, abandonamos la aldea e iniciamos nuestro camino hacia la selva, siguiendo un camino que más parecía el canal seco de un arroyo que una senda hecha por la mano del hombre. El suelo era pedregoso y no dejábamos huellas delatoras a nuestro paso. Caminamos durante lo que pudo ser una hora, quizás algo más, hasta que nuestro sendero desapareció entre los matorrales. Entonces, María dijo: -Aquí empieza la verdadera selva. Debemos atravesarla para llegar a la villa, pero no es prudente hacerlo de noche. A estas horas hay víboras por todas partes. Será mejor que pasemos el resto de la noche en un sitio seguro que yo conozco. Siempre guiado por María, que se movía en la oscuridad de la noche con la seguridad y agilidad de un gato montés, entramos en una cueva que parecía ser muy honda. Sus oscuras paredes basálticas se veían, a la luz de la antorcha que era nuestra única fuente de iluminación, cubiertas de pinturas rupestres, extrañas y un tanto siniestras, que representaban normalmente seres mitológicos de aspecto poco tranquilizador. María, adivinando la pregunta que le quería hacer, me dijo: -Esta cueva fue durante millares de años un lugar santo para mis ancestros. Yo misma vengo aquí siempre que puedo, para soñar con mis viejos dioses y escuchar sus palabras. -Pues, si me permites que te lo diga, creo que tus dioses fueron muy duros contigo y con tu gente. No quiero ofender tu fe religiosa, pero… -No me ofendes. Mis dioses siempre fueron muy duros con todo el mundo. Antiguamente, los sacerdotes de mi pueblo debían realizar sacrificios humanos en ciertas fechas señaladas, para calmar su sed de sangre e impedir que esta arrasara el mundo con toda clase de calamidades. Ahora ya llevan mucho tiempo sin recibir ofrendas, y creo que esa fue la causa del gran terremoto y del hambre. Quizás nos esperen cosas peores en el futuro, o por lo menos eso es lo que me dicen mis sueños -No sé, muchos piensan que lo peor siempre está por llegar, aunque eso no siempre sea culpa de los dioses. ¿Y no nos estaremos internando demasiado en esta cueva? Mira que, como se apague el fuego de la antorcha, podemos quedar totalmente a oscuras. Mi temor parecía bastante justificado, sobre todo porque en el suelo de la cueva había varios pozos de profundidad incierta, muy anchos y de contornos demasiado regulares para ser obra de la naturaleza. Desde luego, no me habría gustado nada en absoluto caer en uno de aquellos pozos. María dijo: -Estamos más seguros aquí, los indios les tienen mucho miedo a los pozos. Además, guardé una linterna en un agujero de la pared, en esa de ahí. Si temes que se apague la antorcha, puedes meter a mano en el agujero y sacarla. Decidí hacer lo que me decía, pues, siendo yo de mayor estatura que ella, tendría menos problemas para alcanzar el agujero que ella me había señalado. Apenas metí la mano en el agujero, sentí un terrible dolor que me hizo caer al suelo, chillando como un demente y retorciéndome en espasmos insoportables. De mi mano colgaba una pequeña serpiente, seguramente una víbora venenosa, y sus dientes habían quedado hondamente clavados en mi carne. Tras alcanzar el clímax del sufrimiento, sentí una nueva forma de malestar, menos atroz, pero que me impedía realizar el menor movimiento, aunque no pensar ni hablar. María me miraba en silencio, con una frialdad que me pareció poco adecuada en aquella situación. Por fin, dijo: -No te preocupes por eso (recalcó las dos últimas palabras de una manera turbadora). La mordedura de esa serpiente no mata, sólo paraliza los miembros durante unos minutos. Por eso te traje aquí y te pedí que metieras la mano en el agujero. Mis fuerzas no me permiten traer a un hombre adulto por la fuerza y mi cuerpo todavía es demasiado infantil para seducirlo, así que sólo me quedaba el recurso de la astucia, que usé contigo. Los dioses de esta cueva deben ser alimentados lo antes posible con la vida de un ser humano, pues, de lo contrario, su paciencia se agotará definitivamente y el mundo entero temblará de horror. Será una lástima que tú debas perder tu vida para darles alimento, pero así lo exige el bien de todos. Antes de que te puedas mover, ellos mismos emergerán del fondo de la tierra a través de estos pozos y acabarán con tus sufrimientos para siempre. Lo lamento mucho por ti, pero yo debo cumplir con mi deber. Yo quedé pasmado, incapaz tanto de mover un dedo como de asumir mi situación. Entonces, creí oír un sonido siniestro que venía de uno de los pozos, como el que haría un cuerpo grande y pesado arrastrándose sobre agua o fango. En todo caso, mi vida estaba en peligro y, adivinando que no serviría de nada pedirle compasión a María, empecé a chillar con todas mis fuerzas para pedir auxilio. En ese momento se escucharon los ecos lejanos de hombres y perros que gritaban y ladraban mientras se acercaban a la cueva. Hasta oí cómo alguien pronunciaba varias veces mi nombre en voz alta. María, que tras oír los ladridos se había quedado pálida como una muerta, se echó sobre mí y me tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar mis gritos. Me mantuvo amordazado durante un tiempo (yo recuerdo cómo le temblaba la mano sobre mis labios), pero no le sirvió de nada: los perros ya habían sentido mi olor. Luego, movida por la desesperación, la chica intentó arrastrarme hacia el pozo más próximo, tirando de mi cuerpo paralizado con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y unos agentes de policía irrumpieron en el interior de la cueva, cegándonos a los dos con sus potentes focos y apuntando a María con sus armas. La niña me soltó, se acercó al bordo del pozo y, tras tirar (o dejar caer) al suelo un pequeño objeto de color plateado que llevaba entre sus ropas, gritó algo incomprensible, en una lengua desconocida que iba a morir con ella. A continuación, la pobre niña se arrojó al pozo, sin que ninguno de los presentes tuviera tiempo para impedirlo. María Cárdenas había decidido purgar con el suicidio su impotencia para ofrecerles otro sacrificio de sangre a sus terribles y desconocidos dioses. Algún tiempo después, dos agentes de policía bajaron al fondo del pozo para buscar el cuerpo de María. Pero no tardaron en salir, pálidos de miedo, aunque eran hombres con fama de valientes. Según contaron, la pobre María había sido devorada por una serpiente gigante, a la que vieron avanzando hacia una especie de lago subterráneo, arrastrando sobre el suelo limoso un vientre terriblemente hinchado. El monstruo ofrecía un aspecto tan terrorífico que los policías ni pensaron en intentar detenerla con sus armas y huyeron de allí lo más rápidamente que pudieron. Que yo sepa, nadie volvió al pozo para efectuar nuevas indagaciones, y, dadas las circunstancias, me parece algo bastante comprensible. Cuando me recuperé de la parálisis provocada por el veneno de la víbora, el comandante del escuadrón me contó que la aldea de los indios que me habían apresado había sido tomada por uno operativo especial de la policía apenas una hora después de mi huida. Luego, como durante el interrogatorio mis raptores no habían podido dar razón de mi paradero, varios agentes habían seguido mi rastro por el sendero de la selva, ayudándose de los mismos perros que ya habían contribuido a localizar la aldea. Probablemente, María sabía que la policía estaba cerca, y por eso había osado liberarme aquella noche, contando con que mis secuestradores no tendrían ni siquiera la oportunidad de perseguirnos. Su único fallo había sido no contar con los perros rastreadores. Seguramente, nunca sabremos qué misterios se ocultaban en los subterráneos de aquella siniestra cueva consagrada a los dioses del mundo antiguo. Pero para mí hay en el fondo de este asunto otro misterio mucho mayor, pues todavía hoy no puedo comprender que en el alma de María Cárdenas pudieran convivir una fanática despiadada y una mártir heroica, capaz de sacrificar su propia vida por el bien de una Humanidad que nunca había hecho nada bueno por ella. Sea una pura casualidad o el fruto de su inmolación, lo cierto es que desde su muerte no ha habido en su tierra más seísmos devastadores. A pesar de todo el mal que se escondía en su ser, yo quiero creer que en estos momentos su pobre alma reposa en paz, unida a los espíritus de aquella tribu sin nombre que murió con ella.” ---- Cuando Bea acabó de contarle a Brais a historia de María Cárdenas, empezó a hablar de otras cosas más actuales, aunque en cierta medida relacionadas con aquel viejo drama. Respecto a la joya de plata que había aparecido junto a la estatua de Baco, no hacía falta ser muy listo para deducir que era el mismo objeto que María Cárdenas había dejado caer al suelo antes de su suicidio. El profesor Medeiros, que, con todas sus virtudes intelectuales y humanas, carecía de escrúpulos cuando había en medio reliquias del pasado, había cogido el objeto antes de salir de la cueva, aprovechando una distracción de los policías, quienes, aparentemente, nunca llegaron a advertir la desaparición de la joya. Esta no era muy grande (cabía bien en la palma de la mano), tenía una forma perfectamente circular y estaba hecha de plata pura. En una de sus caras la superficie era totalmente lisa, pero sobre la otra se distinguían unos caracteres finamente labrados, que parecían los jeroglíficos de una lengua desconocida, sin relación con el azteca ni con el maya. Por supuesto, eran totalmente incomprensibles. Todo parecía indicar que aquella especie de medalla era una reliquia de los misteriosos ancestros de María Cárdenas, pero probablemente ni la propia María, de seguir viva, habría sido capaz de interpretar el significado exacto de sus jeroglíficos. El profesor Medeiros llevó consigo la alhaja en su viaje de vuelta a España y durante varios años dedicó buena parte de su tiempo de ocio a estudiarla, con mejores intenciones que resultados. Hay que decir que ocultó su existencia incluso ante su propia familia, por miedo a que las autoridades llegaran a saber de ella y le mandaran devolverla al estado mexicano. En sus notas anexas, el profesor se refería a la joya como la Luna de Plata, nombre este bastante adecuado a su semejanza con la luna llena. No era imposible que eso se debiera a una hipotética relación de la joya con un culto ancestral al astro de la noche, pero, mientras los jeroglíficos no fueran descifrados, toda teoría sobre la función original de la Luna de Plata era mera especulación. Entre los folios de la historia también se veía el retrato de un hombre desconocido, hecho a mano por el profesor Medeiros, que había sido siempre un buen dibujante. Según sus propias palabras, cierto día, pocos meses antes de que su enfermedad alcanzara el estado terminal, recibió en su casa la visita de un individuo muy misterioso (a aquellas horas Bea aún estaba en el instituto, por lo que no tuvo ocasión de ver en persona al visitante). Este, que parecía un joven muy amable y atractivo, se presentó bajo un nombre cualquiera, seguramente falso, y le propuso al sorprendido profesor Medeiros la compra de la Luna de Plata, ofreciéndole por ella mucho dinero. El profesor, por supuesto, quedó pasmado al comprobar que su secreto mejor guardado había llegado al conocimiento de un extraño, pero disimuló su sorpresa lo mejor que pudo y negó firmemente saber nada sobre tal objeto. El hombre misterioso no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente e insistió en su petición de compra, siempre con mucha educación, pero mostrando claramente que no había tomado en serio la declaración de ignorancia del profesor. Incluso llegó a aumentar su oferta económica, hasta llegar a cantidades realmente desorbitadas, pero el abuelo de Bea no dio su brazo a torcer, primero porque no se quería desprender de su joya favorita y, sobre todo, porque tenía miedo de que aquel hombre fuera un agente de policía y le estuviera tendiendo una trampa. Finalmente, el profesor le indicó al joven, de una manera tan cortés como inequívoca, que su estancia en la casa se había prolongado excesivamente. Entonces, el aludido se despidió amablemente y abandonó la casa, no sin decir algo sobre su esperanza de que el profesor, después de pensarlo con más calma, acabara aceptando su oferta (con todo, poca esperanza tendría cuando no se acordó de dejar ningún número de contacto). Varios días después, alguien aprovechó que tanto el profesor como su nieta se hallaban ausentes para entrar en su casa y ponerlo todo patas arriba, en una exhaustiva búsqueda de la Luna de Plata, que, por suerte, estaba bien escondida y no fue encontrada por el intruso. El hecho de que el presunto ladrón no se hubiera llevado nada, habiendo en la casa muchas cosas de valor, le pareció al profesor una prueba de que el joven desconocido y el intruso eran la misma persona. Poco después, el profesor Medeiros murió, dejando a su nieta cómo única heredera de la Luna de Plata y de los misterios que la rodeaban… unos misterios que seguramente todavía no habían terminado. Después de explicarle a Brais lo relativo a la joya, Bea prosiguió su narración (que, por supuesto, ella contó con muchas menos palabras de las que aquí aparecen): -¿Y por qué te cuento esto ahora? Bien, es que resulta que… últimamente estoy viendo cerca de la casa de mis tíos a un tío que se parece mucho al hombre del retrato. Brais tardó unos segundos en calibrar el verdadero alcance de esta novedad y la animó a continuar con un gesto: -La verdad es que no tengo la menor duda sobre su identidad. No se trata de un tipo cualquiera, que puedas confundir con el vecino del lado, sino que… bueno, ¡la verdad es que no he visto en toda mi vida un hombre más atractivo! -Puede que sea la misma persona, pero a lo mejor está aquí por casualidad. Quizás ya no le interese la Luna de Plata. -Pues yo creo que sí le interesa… o por lo menos le interesa mucho mi casa, porque pasa cerca de ella con mucha frecuencia. Y no sólo pasa, sino que también le hace fotos con el móvil, fingiendo que se las está haciendo a los pájaros o a las flores de los jardines. ¡Yo diría que está reconociendo el terreno antes de dar el golpe! Mis tíos son gente con dinero y su casa cuenta con alarma y otras medidas de seguridad, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente. Yo no me fío de ningún escondite y prefiero llevar la joya conmigo siempre que salgo de casa… lo cual tampoco es que sea muy seguro, pero así por lo menos creo que controlo la situación. Mi ventaja es que él no me conoce de vista (o al menos eso espero). -Pero si tanto vigila vuestra casa, también os tendrá controlados a los que vivís en ella. -Sí, pero resulta que en la casa de mis tíos somos cuatro chicas, mis tres primas y yo. Una de ellas, Verónica, es clavadita a mí y hasta vestimos del mismo modo. Las otras dos no se me parecen tanto, pero también son, más o menos, de mi edad y una de ellas también se llama Beatriz, lo cual puede servir para confundirlo. Es cierto que no tardará mucho en ficharme, pero por ahora creo que aún no me está vigilando a mí en concreto. Por lo menos, yo suelo llevar los ojos bien abiertos y nunca lo he visto cuando voy al instituto o paseo por otros sitios de la ciudad. -¿Y no le tienes miedo al tío ese? -La verdad es que un poquito sí… pero nada más. Yo sé cuidar de mí misma y además nunca salgo de noche ni voy sola por caminos poco transitados. Lo único que me preocupa es no saber nada de ese hombre, ni quién se realmente ni dónde se esconde. En realidad, ahí es donde necesito que me ayudes, Brais. No puedo ir a la policía, porque no tengo pruebas contra él y además no quiero hacer pública la existencia de la Luna de Plata. Todos dicen que tú eres un crack resolviendo misterios. Por favor, si pudieras ayudarme en este asunto… A pesar de que el propio Brais no tenía mucha fe en sus posibilidades de resolver el misterio, era lo suficientemente listo como para aprovechar aquella oportunidad única para quedar bien ante una de las chicas más guapas del instituto. Por tanto, no dudó antes de decir: -Por supuesto, Bea. Te prometo que desde hoy mismo haré todo lo posible para resolver tu caso. No es que la cosa se presentara fácil, pero por lo menos ya habían empezado las vacaciones del verano y a Brais no le faltaría tiempo libre para investigar el extraño asunto de la Luna de Plata. Además, ya tenía una idea en mente. Le dijo a Bea: -Mira, tú has dicho que sueles llevar contigo esa joya. Imagina que un día, por casualidad, la pierdes en la calle y la encuentra alguien que no sabe qué es ni a quién pertenece. Y si ese alguien pusiera un anuncio diciendo que la ha encontrado, ¿Serías tú la única persona que se presentaría a reclamarla… o lo haría también ese hombre? ¡Creo que será interesante comprobarlo! Al desarrollar un plan semejante, Augusto Dupin o Sherlock Holmes seguramente hubieran puesto un anuncio en el periódico. Pero Brais optó por algo más económico y quizás más práctico: pegar carteles en las principales calles de la ciudad. Así, muchos transeúntes pudieron leer estas palabras en los susodichos carteles: SE HA ENCONTRADO UNA MEDALLA DE PLATA CON JEROGLÍFICOS GRABADOS EN LA AVDA. DE BUENOS AIRES. INTERESADOS EN RECUPERARLA DIRÍJANSE A: C. ROSALÍA DE CASTRO, Nº 12, PREFERENTEMENTE EL PRÓXIMO SÁBADO ANTES DEL MEDIODÍA. EN CASO DE NO PODER IR ESE DÍA, SE RUEGA AVISAR AL TFNO. 6… No hace falta decir que la avenida de Buenos Aires era la calle periférica donde vivía Bea, mientras que el nº 12 de la calle Rosalía de Castro se correspondía exactamente con la dirección de Brais. Por supuesto, el número de teléfono era el del móvil del muchacho. ¿Y por qué el sábado antes del mediodía? A Brais, para evitar explicaciones engorrosas en el ámbito familiar, le convenía mucho estar solo en casa si se presentaba el desconocido para reclamar la joya. Y precisamente aquel sábado sus padres tenían una boda fuera de la ciudad, mientras que su hermana se había ido a Valencia con unas amigas y tardaría casi una semana en volver. Llegó el sábado. Sobre las once de la mañana, Brais estaba en su habitación, contemplando extasiado las fotos de Isa Castaño que había guardado en el disco duro de su ordenador, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta de la casa. Antes de abrir, echó un vistazo por la mirilla. Quien llamaba no era el hombre descrito por Bea, pero la participación de un cómplice estaba prevista en el plan, así que nuestro amigo no se sintió defraudado. La persona que había llamado al timbre era una mujer joven, de tez morena y fuerte acento sudamericano, más bien guapa y de aspecto agradable. Cuando Brais abrió la puerta, la muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa muy hermosa, incluso un tanto incitante, y le dijo: -Buenos días, me llamo Gladys Obando venía por el anuncio que han puesto en la calle. Porque, si no me equivoco, fueron ustedes quienes encontraron la medalla de plata que perdí el otro día. Brais asintió con un gesto y la joven prosiguió, sin darle tiempo de decir nada: -Me alegro mucho de que la hayan encontrado. Es un recuerdo de mi abuela y, aunque no vale mucho dinero, para mí tiene un valor incalculable. Espere un momentito… La chica extrajo de su bolso un folio mecanografiado y un apetitoso billete de cien euros. -En este folio he escrito una descripción detallada de la medalla, con sus medidas exactas y todas sus características, para acreditar que yo soy su legítima propietaria. En cuanto a este billete… bueno, ustedes me han hecho mucho bien y espero que acepten esta gratificación. A Brais casi se le derritieron las pupilas cuando posó su mirada sobre aquel hermoso billete verde, pero lo rechazó con un gesto y dijo, poniendo una cara de pena no totalmente fingida: -Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero no puedo aceptar su generosa gratificación. Es cierto que nosotros encontramos su medalla, pero me temo que en este preciso momento no se la podemos entregar. Si puede venir otro día… Por primera vez, la chica dejó de sonreír, al mismo tiempo que se alteraba el tono de su voz, volviéndose más suspicaz: -Pero el anuncio del cartel ponía… Brais procuró apaciguar lo que podía ser un principio de enfado con unas atropelladas explicaciones: -Sí, pero… es que ha habido un … un imprevisto. Esta misma mañana… mi hermanito se ha hecho daño y mis padres han tenido que llevarlo a urgencias, de donde aún tardarán en volver. Y resulta que mi madre, por culpa de las prisas, se llevó sin darse cuenta el bolso donde tenía guardada la Lu… esto, su medalla de plata, así que… bueno, ahora mismo no la tenemos en casa. Pero mañana mismo, si quiere, podrá venir a buscarla. La mujer no parecía muy convencida, pero, tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, recuperó su sonrisa y dijo, con el tono despreocupado de antes: -De acuerdo, pasará por aquí mañana, día domingo, sobre esta misma hora. Espero que su hermanito se recupere y que no les surjan a ustedes más… imprevistos. Pase un buen día. Dicho esto, la desconocida (que seguramente no se llamaba Gladys ni se apellidaba Obando) se marchó de allí a buen paso. Antes de que ella se perdiera de vista, Brais cerró la puerta y alteró velozmente su apariencia, cambiándose de camiseta, sustituyendo sus gafas por unas lentillas y encasquetándose una gorra con visera. Hecho esto, salió de su casa y empezó a seguir por las calles del barrio a la presunta Gladys, que, por suerte, había aminorado su paso y parecía caminar bastante ensimismada. Aún no habían salido de la calle Rosalía de Castro cuando a Brais se le unió Bea, que llevaba un buen rato rondando por allí y que había acudido rápidamente, tras recibir en su móvil un SMS de su amigo. Por miedo a que apareciera el hombre desconocido, que hubiera podido reconocerla, ella también había alterado un poco su apariencia habitual: llevaba el pelo más suelto que de costumbre y había ocultado sus llamativos ojos azules tras unas oscurísimas gafas de sol. Tras unas breves explicaciones de Brais y varios minutos de persecución silenciosa, Bea le preguntó a su amigo en voz baja: -¿Y qué tenemos que hacer ahora? -Pues simplemente seguir a esa tía hasta que nos lleve a su jefe… que seguramente será el hombre al que estamos buscando. -¿Tú crees que…? -Pues claro. Sólo él pudo haber redactado una descripción de la Luna de Plata tan exacta como la que me presentó la tal Gladys. Y se notaba mucho que su historia del recuerdo de la abuelita era tan falsa como la mía del hermanito herido. -¿Pero cómo sabes que ahora mismo ella piensa reunirse con ese hombre? -No lo sé, pero lo supongo. Tendrá que informarlo de cómo han ido sus gestiones para recuperar la Luna de Plata y, si en todo este tiempo no ha sacado el móvil, será porque piensa decírselo en persona. -¿Y si coge un coche? -Pues apuntamos el número de la matrícula. -¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ese número? Nosotros no somos polis y no creo que en Tráfico nos vayan a decir a quién pertenece el coche por la cara. -¡Pues si hace falta nos inventamos que ha intentado atropellarnos y la denunciamos! En todo caso, eso es lo que hubiera hecho Sherlock Holmes y a mí con eso me basta. Pero no fue necesario, pues la chica entró en uno de los principales parques de la ciudad, donde, tal como había pronosticado Brais, la esperaba un hombre sentado en un banco. Era este un individuo joven y apuesto, de piel pálida y cabellos castaños, que vestía un elegante traje gris con corbata negra y ocultaba su agraciado rostro tras unas gafas oscuras. Bea casi dio un grito cuando reconoció en el hombre del banco al individuo misterioso que tanto la obsesionaba. Por suerte, logró mantener la calma y se limitó a asentir como respuesta a una pregunta silenciosa que le dirigió Brais con la mirada. Los dos amigos se escondieron tras un kiosco, mientras el hombre se levantaba y le dirigía a la muchacha estas palabras: -¿Qué tal ha ido la cosa? Ella suspiró disgustada y respondió (por cierto, esta vez sin el menor rastro de acento sudamericano en su voz): -No muy bien. Allí sólo había un chaval, que me contó una historia algo rara y me dijo que tenía que volver mañana. En fin, al menos no quiso cogerme el dinero. El hombre, que no parecía demasiado molesto por aquella imprevista demora, dijo: -Bueno, no importa. Mañana volverás y, si te vuelven a poner peros, avísame, que, si hace falta, yo sabré hacer entrar en razón a esa gente. Ahora debo irme a mi casa, ¡chao! -¡Chao y hasta mañana! Tras esta breve despedida, cada uno se fue por un lado. Brais y Bea reiniciaron su discreta persecución, pero ahora el objetivo de la misma ya no era la supuesta Gladys Obando, sino el hombre que le había hecho el encargo. Le habían oído decir que se iba a su casa, lo cual animó mucho a Brais y también a su compañera, aunque esta última no pudo evitar un escalofrío, pues, pese a ser una chica intrépida, aquel sujeto tan misterioso le daba bastante más miedo del que se atrevía a confesar. Sin hacer el menor caso de los muchachos que lo seguían, el hombre cogió un taxi en la parada del parque. Y sus perseguidores hicieron lo mismo, por lo que dos taxis abandonaron la parada al mismo tiempo y en la misma dirección. La persecución (si podemos llamarla así) no fue cosa de pocos minutos, sino que se prolongó bastante. Los taxis dejaron la ciudad por una carretera poco transitada, luego tomaron una comarcal que los chicos no conocían y prosiguieron el viaje por tierras cada vez menos pobladas, donde las casas daban paso primero a las huertas y luego a los bosques. Mientras tanto, el taxímetro corría que daba gusto… y luego todavía habría que pensar en el viaje de vuelta. Brais se acordó varias veces de los cien euros que habían estado a punto de entregarle, pero no se atrevió a confesarlo. Ya empezaban a pensar que el taxi del hombre desconocido iba a seguir hasta las antípodas cuando este se detuvo en el arcén de una pista que atravesaba los bosques. El hombre bajó y cogió un camino de tierra que aparentemente llevaba al corazón de la espesura. El taxi de sus perseguidores se detuvo en aquel mismo sitio y los chicos, antes de bajar, perdieron unos segundos haciendo cuentas (tuvieron que pagar a escote y aun así les quedó tan poco dinero en los bolsillos que para volver a la ciudad tendrían que coger un autobús… si es que pasaban autobuses por allí, cosa que todavía estaba por ver). Finalmente bajaron del taxi y al principio caminaron deprisa para recuperar el tiempo perdido. El hombre ya había tenido tiempo de alejarse de la pista, pero podían seguirse sus huellas sobre la superficie del sendero que había cogido. Aunque era pleno verano, la noche anterior había llovido bastante y la senda estaba cubierta de barro, por lo que los pies del individuo habían dejado una pista bien grabada. Una vez localizadas las huellas, Brais y Bea ralentizaron el ritmo de su marcha, por miedo a llamar la atención del perseguido, y caminaron sin abrir la boca durante un buen rato. Él caminaba atento al suelo y Bea ojeaba nerviosamente los aledaños. Dejando aparte el rastro que seguían, no había por allí la menor señal de vida humana: ni casas ni personas, ni siquiera se oía el eco lejano de un motor. Sólo se veían pinos y tojos, el canto de los pájaros era el único sonido que captaban sus oídos y el camino se volvía cada vez más estrecho, pues los arbustos estaban empezando a invadirlo. Sin duda era un camino poco transitado y hacía tiempo que nadie se acordaba de su cuidado. Tras recorrer varios kilómetros de bosque, nuestros amigos llegaron a una especie de finca. Esta se hallaba rodeada de pinos por los cuatro costados e incluía, además de algunas arboledas, una casa muy grande, algo vieja pero no mal cuidada, y un amplio jardín, cercado por una alambrada. No parecía haber más edificios por los alrededores y era un lugar bastante solitario, incluso un poco lúgubre. Aquel tenía que ser el refugio del hombre misterioso… y por cierto que lo había elegido a conciencia, si lo que quería era proteger su intimidad, pues no debía de haber otro sitio habitado en por lo menos un kilómetro a la redonda. Brais y Bea se detuvieron ante la puerta del jardín, que era muy alta y estaba bien cerrada. Estaban muy cansados, además de algo hambrientos, y la soledad de aquel lugar tan misterioso les metía algo de miedo, pero estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante… lo que quería decir que pensaban penetrar como fuera en la casa del hombre misterioso, para buscar pruebas de sus presuntas actividades delictivas que les permitieran acusarlo ante las autoridades (los pobres ignoraban que una prueba conseguida después de la violación ilegal de una propiedad ajena carecería de toda validez judicial). Como la puerta era infranqueable, decidieron que el mejor sería rodear la alambrada y buscar algún punto vulnerable que les había permitiera acceder al jardín. Así, empezaron a caminar alrededor de la propiedad, despacio y medio agachados entre los arbustos, hablando sólo cuando era necesario y siempre en voz baja. Al final, tropezaron con la primera de las pruebas que estaban buscando (y en el caso de Brais el tropiezo fue estrictamente literal, pues fue a parar al suelo después de que su pie resbalara sobre lo que parecía ser una piedra medio oculta entre las hierbas). Pero aquella no era una piedra de verdad, sino el cráneo de una persona. Los dos muchachos se quedaron sin color en la cara cuando se dieron cuenta de dónde se habían metido realmente. Una cosa era jugar a los detectives persiguiendo a un vulgar ladronzuelo y otra muy distinta hacer lo mismo con un asesino. Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, Bea, muy pálida y con la voz trémula, acertó a hablar, aunque lo hizo con la voz entrecortada por la angustia: -Brais, lo siento mucho… yo no quería meterte en algo como esto, de verdad, ¡te juro que no sabía lo que hacía! ¿Y qué podemos hacer ahora? Brais estaba tan asustado como ella, pero, por eso de quedar bien ante de la dama, habló fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía: -No pasa nada, Bea. Tranquila, ahora mismo cojo el móvil y llamo a la poli, ¿vale? Entonces escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, que dijo con toda tranquilidad: -No os molestéis, chicos. Si queréis un policía, ya tenéis uno muy listo a vuestros pies. El hombre misterioso estaba allí mismo, mirando a los espantados muchachos con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su agraciado rostro. Al reconocerlo, Brais y Bea se quedaron paralizados de miedo. En todo caso, no tenían por dónde huir, pues la alambrada y los arbustos les cortaban la retirada por todas partes. El hombre siguió hablando, con un tono tranquilo y falsamente amistoso: -Me presento: me llamo Armando Larson y soy, entre otras cosas, ladrón de joyas, traficante de objetos antiguos, asesino ocasional… y, lo que resulta más relevante en estos momentos, adepto al culto de los Dioses Antiguos. Veo que ya tuvisteis oportunidad de conocer a mi viejo amigo, el inspector Méndez de la Policía Nacional. Él vino aquí como vosotros, para espiar por su propia cuenta, sin informar a nadie de sus intenciones. Yo pensaba que lo había dejado bien enterrado, pero supongo que las últimas lluvias provocaron un corrimiento del suelo, que os permitió encontrar su cabeza. Tendré que ser más cuidadoso en lo sucesivo, ¿no estáis de acuerdo? Intuyendo que ese “en lo sucesivo” podía ir por ellos, los chicos perdieron el poco valor que les quedaba en el cuerpo. Bea fue la única que se atrevió a hablar: -Mira, por favor… si quieres la Luna de Plata, la llevo en el bolsillo… pero déjanos marchar, te juro que no le diremos a nadie… Armando acentuó su sonrisa hasta que pareció casi paternal y habló con ironía: -No, nenita, no me interesa nada eso que llamas la Luna de Plata. Me interesó mucho hace tiempo, pero ya no… sobre todo, porque ya lleva varios meses en mi poder. Tan extrañas eran estas palabras que durante unos segundos la sorpresa sustituyó al miedo en el cerebro de Bea. La chica se quedó con la boca abierta y no fue capaz de decir nada mientras escuchaba a su enemigo: -En realidad, la Luna de Plata es una joya muy valiosa, probablemente la única reliquia que nos queda de la civilización atlante. Tras haber leído ciertos datos sobre ella en mi ejemplar del Necronomicón, marché a México en su busca, pero allí descubrí que la última descendiente de los atlantes, una tal María Cárdenas, ya estaba muerta y que su reliquia sagrada había desaparecido misteriosamente. Después de ciertas investigaciones, llegué la conclusión de que podía estar en las manos del profesor Elías Medeiros… o sea, tu difunto abuelo. Como él no aceptó mi oferta, entré en vuestra casa cuando estabais fuera y la robé. No os disteis cuenta de ello porque tuve la buena idea de sustituirla por una falsificación muy bien hecha, que precisamente llevas ahora en el bolsillo. Por supuesto, los jeroglíficos no coinciden exactamente, pues hoy no queda nadie que pueda imitar la escritura atlante, pero la cosa coló bastante bien. Tras procesar esta inesperada información, Bea dijo: -Pero entonces, si ya tienes lo que querías… ¿por qué has estado espiando la casa de mis tíos? -Bueno, es que aún no tengo todo lo que quiero, nena. O, mejor dicho, ahora sí que lo tengo, pero sólo desde que vosotros llegasteis aquí. Me voy a explicar, a ver si lo entendéis: Suponía que tu abuelito te había hablado de mí, por lo que si me veías me podrías reconocer sin problemas. Todo lo que he hecho en los últimos tiempos (sacar fotos de tu casa, enviar una de mis agentes a la casa de tu amigo sabiendo que queríais tenderme una trampa, etc.) fue jugar contigo, representar una comedia para picar tu curiosidad… de modo que acabaras cayendo en mis manos por tu propia iniciativa, como así ha sucedido. -Pero no lo entiendo… si ya tienes la joya, ¿qué más quieres de mí? -¡Tú misma eres lo que quiero! Verás, los dioses olvidados de la Atlántida desean recibir cada cierto tiempo un sacrificio humano. Tu abuelo había sido seleccionado por María Cárdenas para servir de ofrenda, pero el azar impidió la culminación del holocausto. O, para ser más exactos, no la impidió, sino que la retrasó, porque todavía estamos a tiempo de ofrecerles a los dioses de la Atlántida la sangre de tu abuelo. -Pero… ¡si mi abuelo ya está muerto! -Claro, guapa, eso lo sé perfectamente. Pero resulta que tú, como nieta suya, llevas su sangre en tus venas. Un par de minutos después, Brais y Bea estaban atados de pies y manos, además de amordazados con cinta adhesiva. Se hallaban en uno de los rincones más salvajes del bosque, donde el ramaje de los árboles apenas permitía que la luz del día llegara al suelo. En cuanto a Armando, se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos, mirándolos con unos ojos crueles donde refulgían la lujuria y la maldad del Averno. Pero, por lo demás, mantenía su rostro bastante sosegado. Tras disfrutar durante un tiempo con los gemidos desesperados de sus víctimas, decidió que ya era hora de preparar el ritual, pues la tarde ya estaba muy avanzada y permanecer en las profundidades de aquel bosque embrujado durante la noche podría resultar peligroso hasta para él mismo. Los preparativos no le llevarían mucho tiempo. A pesar de no poder descifrar los jeroglíficos atlantes, conocía, gracias a las enseñanzas del árabe loco Abdul Alhazred, las palabras idóneas para invocar a los dioses atlantes. Y el resultado tampoco supondría el menor riesgo para su propia vida. La joya que llevaba en el bolsillo, la Luna de Plata que había robado en la casa del profesor Medeiros, impediría que los dioses le causaran el menor daño, pues aquella esfera era el distintivo de los sacerdotes atlantes. Nadie que la portara sería dañado por los dioses (por eso María Cárdenas la había dejado caer antes de su suicidio). Sonriendo ante el terror de sus prisioneros, Armando realizó las invocaciones pertinentes, empleando su voz solemne y armoniosa, que iba adquiriendo progresivamente una musicalidad casi mística. Mientras aguardaba la muerte, Brais pensaba sobre todo en sus padres, que a aquellas horas estarían disfrutando de un opíparo banquete de bodas, seguramente muy felices y completamente ajenos al infierno que estaba sufriendo su hijo. Bea, que había sido educada por su abuelo en la fe católica, dirigía con el pensamiento a Jesús y a la Virgen las plegarias desesperadas que su boca amordazada no podía pronunciar. Y entonces sucedió aquello. Dos grandes lobos del bosque, poseídos por los espíritus malignos a los que los atlantes llamaban dioses, emergieron de los arbustos, con los ojos llameantes y las mandíbulas cubiertas de espuma. Armando sonrió, anticipándose al placer perverso que le produciría ver a aquellas bestias endemoniadas despedazando a los niños con sus colmillos de acero. Pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca horrenda cuando los lobos, en vez de atacar a Brais y Bea, se abalanzaron rabiosamente sobre el mismo hombre que los había invocado. Unos minutos después, de Armando Larson sólo quedaban allí unos pocos harapos ensangrentados. Todo lo demás había sido destrozado y devorado in situ por las ávidas fauces de los lobos, sin que el desdichado criminal hubiera tenido tiempo ni para lanzar un solo grito de agonía. ¿Qué había pasado? Me temo que deberé explicarlo yo, porque ni Brais ni Bea tenían la menor idea al respecto. Resulta que el abuelo de esta última, para despistar a posibles ladrones (o policías) que intentaran arrebatarle la Luna de Plata, había mandado hacer una copia casi perfecta, que guardó en un mueble de su casa, mientras que la verdadera joya estaba escondida en el jardín. Así, la Luna de Plata que había robado Armando en la casa del profesor Medeiros era, en realidad, tan falsa como la que él mismo había dejado en su lugar. Y por eso el abuelo de Bea no se había percatado de la sustitución: ¿para qué iba a examinar una joya que, a fin de cuentas, era falsa, si sabía que la verdadera seguía segura junto a la estatua de Baco? Entonces, en definitiva, aquella tarde Bea tenía la joya verdadera en su bolsillo, mientras que la que de Armando era una mera copia, sin el menor valor religioso. Él no había notado la diferencia, pero los dioses del inframundo que habían tomado posesión de los lobos sí lo habían hecho. No podían atacar a Bea, ni tampoco a Brais, quien, al estar atado junto a la muchacha, también recibía la protección de la Luna de Plata. Entonces, a falta de mejores alternativas para calmar su sed de sangre, optaron por atacar al mismo hombre que los había invocado. Ya era noche cerrada cuando Brais y Bea, tras varias horas de inútiles forcejeos, consiguieron aflojar sus ligaduras y soltarse. Una vez libres, se fundieron en un cálido abrazo y se dijeron palabras cariñosas para consolarse y animarse mutuamente, pues, pese a hallarse sanos y salvos, aún tenían el miedo en el cuerpo. Una vez que se hubieron tranquilizado un poco, iniciaron el largo camino de vuelta a la ciudad. No tendrían más remedio que usar las piernas, pues Armando les había destrozado los móviles y no podían llamar a sus casas para que fueran a buscarlos. Mientras caminaban, Bea, casi llorando, le dijo a su amigo: -Nunca podré perdonarme haberte metido en esto, Brais. Por mi culpa hoy los dos hemos estado a punto de morir… ¡y todo por este maldito pedazo de metal, que encima es más falso que un billete de treinta! Dicho esto, la muchacha, en un arrebato de rabia infantil, se sacó del bolsillo la Luna de Plata y la arrojó a una poza del bosque. Así, aquella joya (que ella, confundida por las palabras de Armando, consideraba falsa, aunque nosotros sabemos que era auténtica) se hundió en las turbias aguas de la poza, perdiéndose así para siempre la última reliquia legítima del pueblo atlante. Brais abrazó de nuevo a la desconsolada muchacha y le dijo con cariño: -Tranquila, Bea, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Yo era el detective y tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que nos habían tendido una trampa. Si hay aquí algún culpable, soy yo. Bea, cada vez más emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos, cortó a Brais para decirle: -¡Eso no es verdad! Tú te has portado genial conmigo, a pesar de que casi no me conocías cuando te pedí que me ayudaras. Ahora puedes pedirme lo que quieras a cambio de tu ayuda, que, sea lo que sea, siempre será poco para pagar todo lo que te has arriesgado por mí. Brais sonrió amablemente y dijo: -No te preocupes, Bea, que no me debes nada, ¡si para mí no hay mayor placer que ayudar a una chica en apuros! Aunque… bueno, tú te llevas bien con Isa Castaño, ¿verdad? Pues si pudieras hablarle bien de mí… ¡ay, entonces sí que me harías un favor inmenso! Categoría:Leyendas Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Vampiros